She Wished
by runyoubadwolf
Summary: Marichat May Day 22 - Rooftop Kisses: Marinette is the last one of her friends stargazing on the roof of the cabin the four friends had rented for the weekend. Her wish on a shooting star comes true when a certain kitty lands on the roof.


Marinette was the last one left on the roof of the rented cabin. Alya and Nino had adjourned to their shared room several minutes previously and Adrien had gone to bed not long after the four of them had gone up to watch the stars. Marinette couldn't pull herself away though. They were far enough away from the city that there was no light pollution effecting the view of the stars. Marinette couldn't even find the soul four she could see from her balcony within the sea of glittering light she was looking at.

Her thoughts drifted to Chat Noir as she looked at the star lit sky. They'd had countless conversations about both their cravings to see a star filled sky while cuddling on her balcony lawn chair. It wasn't long ago that Marinette had realized her feelings had evolved since Chat had started visiting her all those months ago. He'd laughed at something she'd said and those three words were suddenly wanting to spill from her lips. It had come as a surprise but, it also hadn't.

When she saw a sudden streak of light from a shooting star, she wished. She wished that Chat was there with her.

Then, suddenly, he was.

Marinette turned her head to the side when she heard the thump of something landing on the roof with her. The starlight gleamed off the black material of his suit and made his mop of blond hair glow. Her mind immediately went to question how and why he was out in the middle of nowhere but then he gave her that grin she loved so much and the questions evaporated from her mind.

"Kitty." His nickname came out in a breathy sigh and Marinette blushed, hoping he wouldn't notice how she'd said it.

"I want to tell you a story princess." Marinette nodded in silent acceptance and opened her blanket for him to lay beside her. The backs of their hands were touching as they shared the warmth of the blanket. With two pairs of eyes gazing at a sky full of stars, Chat began his tale.

"Once upon a time there was a lonely knight who wanted nothing more than friends. On his first day of school, a beautiful princess and potential friend got upset with him. He'd explained to her what happened and believed he'd fixed things with her but she seemed to have a problem with him still."

"After seeing how caring, kind, and fierce the princess was, the knight wanted more than ever to be her friend so he visited her in disguise. Their friendship blossomed as the knight visited the princess frequently in his disguise and after a while she'd started to become friends with the civilian side of him as well."

"Over the time they spent together, the knight's feelings for the princess grew until one night she smiled at him and he knew he loved her. He loved her so much that he thought his heart was going to burst. The knight hid his feelings until they became too much. One night the knight in his civilian identity, the princess, and their two friends rented a cabin for a weekend getaway."

"The knight was fine just laughing and joking with his princess in their normal friendly manner until the four of them went onto the roof to watch the stars. You see, the Knight and Princess had watched the sky together many nights while holding each other close. The fact that he couldn't pull her to him to watch the star filled sky, that both of them had talked about wanting to see, physically pained him. The girl he loved was inches away and he couldn't hold her so he turned in early."

"However, as the knight walked to his room he realized that he wanted his princess to know who he was and that he loved her even if she didn't feel the same way."

At some point during the tale, the hands that had been brushing had entwined and they'd turned to each other, much rather looking at the stars in each other's eyes than the ones in the sky. Marinette could feel the streak of tears on her cheeks. Adrien reached up, cupping her face with his free hand, grazing his thumb along her cheek to wipe away the wetness.

"I love you Marinette, my princess."

He had reiterated practically every single though she'd been having about Chat recently. Marinette didn't have the words to express how warm and full of love her heart felt so she did the only thing she could think of. Marinette reached her free hand behind Adrien's head and gently brought his face to her's. The kiss was short and tender but Marinette hopped she could relay all the feelings she knew she couldn't articulate.

She rested her forehead against his. "I love you too Adrien, my kitty."


End file.
